


Idiot

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Series: A Touch of the Divine [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Constantine (2005)
Genre: Caring doesn't mean coddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the movie Constantine, where did Gabriel go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

“Idiot.”

The being on his belly on the bed flinched at the venom in the human’s voice. “I know.”

“What were you thinking?”

“That I do not know.” He flinched again as cloth, fused to his skin, was removed.

“That’s pretty obvious.” Despite the harsh tone, Xander’s hands were gentle as they cleaned and bandaged the horrible wounds.

“At the time, it all seemed right and true, but now…” Gabriel hid his face in the pillow, horrified at his own actions.

“Well, at least you can join the club now.” Pulling away the last of what was once a shirt, Xander shook his head at the damage. “Sit up so I can wrap your chest. Those ribs are probably killing you.”

“What club?” Gabriel did as his human friend bade. Though he should probably stop making the distinction between the different species. After all, he too was mortal now.

Xander carefully hugged the former angel’s torso to wind the bandages, experience making him fast and precise. “At one point or another, each and every one of the Scoobies has made a little side tour to the dark side.”

“Even you?” Gabriel now actually had to ask questions out loud, since virtual omniscience was no longer his gift.

“Got possessed. Ate the school mascot. Tried to rape my friend.” Xander shrugged. “Blackmailed a witch into casting a love spell. Slept with a girl I should have been helping. Left my fiancée at the altar.” He sat back on his knees, looking Gabriel in the eye. “There are quite a few more. I’m human, I make mistakes. We all do.”

“Not like the one I made.” Gabriel bent his head in dejection. “There is no excuse. There is no forgiveness.”

Xander snorted. “Bullshit.”

Gabriel gave him a startled look.

“C’mon, think about it. I’m not saying you’ve got an excuse. ‘Cus, hello, tried to bring the antichrist into this realm.” Xander tapped his temple with his index finger, showing exactly what he thought of that idea. “But no forgiveness? I’m not saying you’ll get it easy. The real world doesn’t work like that. You can still try your best. Stay on the side of the whitehats. Even if that doesn’t buy you a ticket on the redemption train, you’ll still be doing good, making innocent lives better.”

“You make it sound easy. Logical. Simple.”

“None of the above. But I’m willing to give you as much help as possible. If you’re willing to accept it.”

Gabriel’s wide green eyes bored into Xander’s gentle brown orb. Despite knowing exactly what he’d almost done. Despite going against everything this mortal stood for, Xander was still willing to reach out. “Thank you.”

The mere thought that he might have been the cause of destroying that bright smile, made Gabriel feel like dying.


End file.
